Chocolate Irken Hearts
by TwistedToxicity
Summary: It's that time of year again where love is like an airborne plague. Everywhere you look there are cutesy heart shaped stuff in a spectra of whites, pinks and reds. It's Valentine's Day and Zim has a little surprise in store for his lover. One-shot. ZADR Fluff. A bit OCC. Alternative ending second chap.


Chocolate Irken Hearts: Fluffy Version

It's that time of year again where love is like an airborne plague. Everywhere you look there are cutesy heart shaped stuff in a spectra of whites, pinks and reds. All the local supermarkets are struggling to keep up with the high demand of meats and are normally sold out at the end of the day. It's Valentine's Day.

When he first arrived on this planet twelve years ago, Zim hadn't the slightest idea about human traditions. In no time at all he had come to find out that most humans celebrate holidays. On the days leading up to the festivities there is spirit everywhere and those who don't partake in the merriment are looks on as strange. This means that to keep up his mascaraed of a normal teenage human Zim would be forced to learn about the most popular ones. He knows all about the Christmas lobster man, the bunny of Easter and the spooky All Hallows Eve, but it seems the rest don't hold as much importance and he would just ignore them. Well, at least that's what he use to believe, after he started coupling his mate three years ago the importance of these holidays seemed to increase dramatically.

Their first year together was more forgiving towards Zim's ignorance, but as time went on and he didn't change, he knew his lover grew more disappointed even if he didn't say anything. Everything took a turn for the worst last Valentine's Day when Dib come over with a gift for him and he didn't have anything to give back, now when a holiday rolls around he seems to distances himself from Zim. Maybe it was his ego shining through, but he wanted to prove he could do this and do it great. He thought about it for days until finally his brain hatched something.

Zim is sitting at his kitchen table and in front of him are various different types of ingredients along with two large bowls, a spatula, a knife, generic Valentine's Day card and a red box with pink ribbon bow on the top.

"Computer hurry up already and find the recipe, I want to get this done and over with." He growled.

"Shut up already, I'm looking." computer said. 

He tapped his foot impatiently on the tile floor until a piece of paper floated down to the table. He reads the directions out loud and measures each out.

"2/3 cup of Hogulus milk.

1 full cups of freshly crushed Vortainan coco beans.

1 cup of Irken treated water,

3/ 4 cup of Cthulu butter.

2 spoonful's of Plookesian flour.

1/ 2 cup of sugar.

Combined the coco powder with the butter and… forget this!" 

He dumps all the ingredients into a bowl and mixes them together for ten minutes straight.

'_I probably should have thought this through.'_ He thinks and shakes his hand out to get rid of the cramp. 

"Next take a two pots and fill one with water. Place it on the stove on medium heat until boiling. Take the mixture and scrape it into the second pot. Place second pot in first and wait until mixture become hot. Make sure to mix all ingredients while it's still hot." 

He follows the all steps, but accidently lets it boil.

"Ahh!" he yells as liquid chocolate splatters all over him and the stove. 

He growls under his breath and reaches for the instructions.

"Pour mixture into a container of your choice (keep in mind this will shape your chocolate) and place in the fridge for couple of hours. If making with cut outs you will have to put the shapes away from the other chocolate." 

He takes a regular rectangular baking pan and smooth's the chocolate mix into it then places it in the fridge. Zim goes to the living room and plops down on the couch.

_'At least that's done and over with.'_ He thinks and picks up the remote.

… … … … … … …

A few hours later and the chocolate is ready to cut. He gets off the couch and heads back into the kitchen. Zim retrieves the chocolate and a knife as he makes his way to the table. He begins the pain staking process of carving his design and after an hour of work it's finally done. He admires the crudely carved heart for a moment before jumping up and knocking his chair over.

"VICTORY!" He screams.

He picks up and places the heart carefully in the box then puts the whole thing in the fridge until Dib comes tomorrow.

… … … … … … …

The next morning Zim is fast asleep on the couch before a sudden knock wakes him up. His eyes widen and he makes a mad dash to the kitchen to grab his present and card.

"Come in!" he shouts as he tapes the card to the box and hides it behind his back.

"Since when do you just let people into your house?" Dib asks as he closes the door behind him and joins his love in the kitchen.

"You're the only one who visits me Dib-thing," He says.

"I know you're not good with our traditions Zim and you probably didn't remember, but I decided to get you something for Valentine's Day anyway." Dib says as he leans down and kisses his boyfriend on his forehead. Dib holds out a small bouquet of purple and red flowers with a little note attached for the other. Zim takes it gently and places it on the table.

"Thank you. But, fortunately I did remember." He holds reveals the box and holds it out for Dib. The raven haired boy takes it, the surprise on his face is noticeable.

"Zim… You-"He begins to say before being cut off.

"Open it and read the card."

Dib opens the lid to see the chocolate heart, etched into the surface are three irken symbols, He smiles wide and looks at the other.

"What does it say?" he asks. Zim grasps the others hand.

"Read the card"

He places the box on the table, opens the card and begins to read.

'_I know I've only said this once and I probably should say it more, but I can't showing my emotions easily. We both know I'm not romantic, but I'm trying hard this time to be. You are my world. You are my everything and today I'd like to give my heart to you. _

_Your mate, Zim'_

He at the alien in front of him.

"Thank you. I love you so much." He says and hugs him tightly. Zim returns the action and it is quiet for a few minutes.

"I love you too Dib."

… … … … … … …

If you're like me this holiday and have no one to share it with go make some chocolate! Yes, this is a real chocolate recipe and you can find it here - ( id/Homemade-chocolate-using-cocoa-powder/?ALLSTEPS). If you want to make this be careful and read some of the comments, some measurements are off. I know it's a bit OOC, but it's kind of hard to write fluff and not have it turn out like that. I am so sorry if the construction of this is crappy or if there are similar stories. I had a different ending in mind, but my head hurts so bad right now that I need to get off the computer. I will hopefully make an alternative ending to this story on another day. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
